Vampires?
by runealicemarilee
Summary: Alice a nonresistant girl with one hell of a power and past.
1. new begining

Name: Alice Marie Lee

Fear: The dark and being left alone

Favorite color(s): aqua, black and dark purple

Apperance: Long black wavy hair,

Outfit:Black jeans ripped at the knees, and a black tank top that is gray , and combat boots.

Powers: manipulate plants which can turn into any weapon.

**RUNES POV: **

Today I get to move to my new home with 5 other people my dad said " I just cant deal with you anymore get the hell OUT!"

_"I dont even know what did I always do what I'm told to, I even restrained my powers for him! I have to calm down so I don't piss off my new family_."

.

.

.

.

.

"_ So its a mansion, huh?" _So I go to knock but the door opens on its own," _ I love it here already!" _As I walk in I can feel the atmosphere change to dark and spooky mode. Suddenly the doors behind me close, I don't turn around but a girl comes running down the steps she trips on the last one but I catch her by the arm. " Thank you. Ano oh! I'm Yui its nice to meet you!" She says smiling and bowing. Shes expecting me to introduce my self, I sigh " Alice, my dad called and said a man by the name of Rejij would be waiting." Suddenly a guy with glasses appears and says " That would be me. You must be Alice?" " Yes sorry for barging in but I didnt want to be late and disappoint another person today please forgive me." I say bowing. " Obedient, huh? That's a good trait." he says with a devilish grin.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**Alright whatcha think my seconed story so far so proud lol let meh know if I should continue :)**


	2. Home

Name: Alice Marie Lee

Fear: The dark and being left alone

Favorite color(s): aqua, black and dark purple

Apperance: Long black wavy hair,

Outfit:Black jeans ripped at the knees, and a black tank top that is gray , and combat boots.

Powers: manipulate plants which can turn into any weapon.

**ALICE'S POV: **

Today I get to move to my new home with 5 other people my dad said " I just cant deal with you anymore get the hell OUT!"

_"I dont even know what I did I always do what I'm told to, I even restrained my powers for him! I have to calm down so I don't piss off my new family_."

.

.

.

.

.

"_ So its a mansion, huh?" _So I go to knock but the door opens on its own," _ I love it here already!" _As I walk in I can feel the atmosphere change to dark and spooky mode. Suddenly the doors behind me close, I don't turn around but a girl comes running down the steps she trips on the last one but I catch her by the arm. " Thank you. Ano oh! I'm Yui its nice to meet you!" She says smiling and bowing. Shes expecting me to introduce my self, I sigh " Alice, my dad called and said a man by the name of Rejij would be waiting." Suddenly a guy with glasses appears and says " That would be me. You must be Alice?" " Yes sorry for barging in but I didn't want to be late and disappoint another person today please forgive me." I say bowing. " Obedient, huh? That's a good trait." he says with a devilish grin.

Suddenly a man with a fedora and green eyes is smelling my hair." You must be Laito, I am Alice. I am your new maid." I said with ease which made Laito's eyes widen in surprise."Eh! Whore-chan are you that used to being teased?" he said with a fake pout.

I put up a fake smile. I felt something lick my ear, I turned slightly " Kanato-kun I'm Alice, your new maid." My stomach is turning, I'm gonna puke!

"Oi! Keep it down!" shouted a guy with pink and white hair. "Sorry Subaru-San.",. Then Shu, a man with orange hair and dark blue eyes was on the couch. I knew I didn't have to introduce myself. " Rejiji would you like some tea?"He nodded.

.

.

.

.

After making tea, " I must explain the situation, of my arrival," I started " My da- I mean my old master will explain the situation a little more detailed."

Suddenly the front door opened and my "old master" emerged.

**SUBARU'S POV:**

I was staring intently at our "new maid" when the front doors swung open and someone walked in. I took a quick glance over at Alice, the minute she seen the man a flash of fear and pain went over her eyes." So, you got your maid a mansion and all my money just laying around enjoy it" he was yelling on the phone probably to another customer. He hangs up and stares at all of us." Alright listen up this girl has gone through 20 different house holds and was adored the only reason shes not with them now is because the fact shes expensive' He began defensively. " You got her for free for three months. She is supernatural warrior called "Guardian Angel" She is loyal, smart , strong and protective. We haven't discoverd her fear yet and her powers are seasonal."


End file.
